


One Chance

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Creepypasta <br/> Characters: Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jeff (others mentioned) <br/> Relationship: Toby/reader<br/> Request: Please do a ticci toby one where toby thinks the reader is just a friend and he ends up hurting them by accident but happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

Leaning against the bed frame with your nose in your book. You heard a couple of screams from down stairs and guessed that BEN had beaten Jeff at a game again, leaving the psychopath in a rage. Hearing loud footsteps approaching fast, you didn’t even move when Ticci Toby darted into your room, closing the door quietly behind him and leaning against the door, his chest rising and falling heavily.   
“Did you piss off Jeff again?” You ask in a bored voice, not even looking up from your book as Toby walked across the room and sat on your bed beside you, nodding. You giggle at little and close your book, marking your chapter.   
“What happened?” You turned your body to face him. He twitched his shoulders up and down in an attempted of a shrug.   
Toby had been your best friend for many years now and you had slowly found yourself falling in love with him. Both of you lived with Slender in his mansion with all the other pastas and both had rough pasts. You were the same age and, to top it off, you made him waffles any time he wanted.   
You found him utterly adorable, especially when he would stutter when you were close to him. But nothing ever became of it.   
“They don’t like me.” He muttered, pushing his goggled up so they sat on his forehead.  
“Don’t be stupid, Toby. Of course they like you. They are like that to everyone. Don’t you remember when Jeff threw a knife at me during dinner?” You scoot closer to him and wrap your arms around his shoulders, resting your head on his shoulder. You felt him freeze under your touch but he didn’t hug you back, which was weird. He would always return your hugs.   
You would sneak into his bed at nights after you had nightmares and he would hug you close, whispering that it was okay and that he would keep you safe. But now he seemed awkward and uncomfortable in your arms, so you pulled back, your cheeks a deep red from embarrassment. Toby didn’t even look at you as you pulled away. You could see pain in his eyes, and hurt, but you didn’t know why. You wondered if Jeff or BEN or anyone else had maybe said something about you to Toby.   
“Toby? What did they say?” You whisper, leaning forward again so you could try look into his eyes, which he turned his head. You had your hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating.   
“[y/n]? Are we just friends?” The question caught you off guard as he turned to look at your hands, which had rested on his lap. You blinked a couple of times as Toby stayed quiet and gave you time to think. You thought about what he had said earlier about them not liking him so you assumed he wanted some reassurance.  
“Of course we are friends.” You smile at him, but he just shakes his head and stands up. You were about to go to him but he walked out the room, practically slamming the door behind him.   
—————————————time skip—————–  
You had given Toby space for the rest of the day but as the dark creeped in and your dreams turned into nightmares, you felt a need for him.   
You didn’t normally go out too late like Jeff and Eyeless Jack, instead, you had deals with Slenderman to do his day work so he didn’t have to stay up right through the day as well. You knew Toby would be in his room as well, so you sneaked through the mansion and stopped outside his room.   
“Toby?” You whispered and opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind you. You whispered his name again and went over to his bed. He was lying with his back to the door but he was on what was normally your side. He never slept on your side in case you would come through to him in the night, like now.   
You went to the end of the bed and climbed up the side Toby normally slept on till Toby sat bolt upright and was glaring at you.   
“What do you want?” He snapped, making you freeze, then sit back on your knees, a blush spreading across your cheeks. He had never pulled you up on it before. Nor did he ever talk to you like that.   
“I-I had a bad dream.” You avoid his intents gaze as embarrassment flooded your body. He was scolding you like you were a child.   
“Go to your own bed, [y/n].” He sighed and lied back down. You were confused beyond belief as you stared at the figure beneath the covers. For a moment, you thought it was a joke so you tried to crawl in beside him again, till his foot connected with your face and forced you to fall off the bed, banging your head off the wall.   
You raised your hand to cover your nose as pain flooded through your body from both the emotional and physically rejection.   
Tear flooded down your cheek as a sob escaped your throat.   
“Just go back to your room. Or better yet, go to Jeffs.” Toby growled at you, not even looking to see if you were okay. You pushed yourself up with the wall as support.   
“Maybe I will. At least I know he wouldn’t kick me in the face.” You cry and run out of the room, sobbing.   
As you ran along the hall, you tried to stifle your sobs but when you pulled your hand away, you saw blood was gushing from your nose, you shrieked. More because you hated the sight of your own blood as it reminded you of the time before you came here where you nearly drowned in your own blood. You fell to your knees and sobbed harder as you realised what the man you loved had done to you. Just then, you heard a number of doors open and footsteps running.   
“[y/n]?” You heard Jeffs voice as arms wrapped around your body and picked you up. Looking up, you saw EJ was carrying you and Jeff was walking backwards, trying to see what was wrong with you.   
“What the fuck happened?” He growled, seeing the blood coming from your nose. You shook your head and EJ carried you back to your room with Jeff right beside him. Once in your room, you thanked Jack as he lowered you onto your bed. Both stayed until your nose stopped bleeding (thanks to Jack giving you tissues). You thanked him. He nodded and ruffled your hair. Jack knew that you would probably only tell Jeff what had really happened. You wouldn’t bitch about other pastas. So he nodded at Jeff and left.   
“I-I had a bad dre-dream. So I went to Toby b-but he told me to g-get out and wh-when I tried to st-stay, he kicked me in the face!” You cry, cuddling into yourself and sobbed.   
“For fuck sake.” Jeff hiss and barged out of your room and ran along to Tobys room. You jumped off your bed and sprinted after him.   
You heard yelling so you slowed, stopping outside the room and listening hard.   
“Why the fuck would you hurt her. I thought you fucking loved her” Jeff sounded murderous.   
“You’re the one who said she would never love me back! I just got fed up of being lead on?” Toby snapped back. You heard something thud against the door, making you jump.   
“Shes not leading you on! She fucking loves you back, you twat.” Another thud then silence.   
“But- but you said she would never go for me. That I was nothing more than a friend.” Tobys voice start quiet but became more angry and ended with a shout. You flinched, hearing the pain through his voice.   
You now understood. Earlier, when he had came into your room to see you, Jeff had been teasing him. He had come to you in the hope that you would say he was more than a friend and when you didn’t, he had felt a mixture of anger and jealousy. No doubt Jeff would have been bragging about how he could sleep with you. Jeff would relentlessly flirt with you, especially in front of Toby. It all made sense. Jeff had been trying to push Toby through jealously to confess to you.   
Before Jeff could retaliate, you opened the door and stepped inside.   
Both froze and stared at you, but you didn’t take notice of Jeff.   
“You are such an idiot, Toby. I have loved you since I first came here. But now.” You raised your hand to your face and let your fingers trace over your nose where you knew there was still a spot of blood. “I just don’t think anything can happen now. Not after you hurt me.” You sighed, allowing a tear to cascade down your cheek, which you wiped away quickly.   
“I didn’t mean to!” He waved his arms out, walking towards you but you backed away.   
“No! I could accept it was an accident. What I cant accept is that you knew I was hurt, you heard me fall to the floor and my sobbing. But you couldn’t even sit up in bed to see if I was okay! That’s not what you do to someone you apparently love. So I don’t think you do love me.” You start of shouting but then descend into a whisper.   
Tobys mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something then stopped. You shook your head. He wasn’t even going to fight for you, meaning he didn’t really love you.   
So you turned and left, closing the door behind you. Jeff was close behind you but didn’t come back with you to your room. He knew you needed space.   
———————–time skip ————————————–  
You had managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep when you heard your door opening. Assuming it was Jeff or Jack or even Slender to check on you, you didn’t move since you didn’t feel like speaking to anyone. You were facing the wall so it was easy to hid that you weren’t sleeping.   
You heard the door close and then felt the covers being pulled back. Before you could turn to see what was going on, there was a set of arms around your waist and you felt Tobys face being buried into your neck. Instantly, you knew he had been crying by the wetness of his face and his whole body was trembling.   
“Please, I cant lose you.” He gasped, pulling you tightly against time as his tears wet your neck. You tried to pull away from him as tears run down your cheek and fall onto your pillow.   
“Toby. Let. Me. Go.” You growl, keeping your voice dangerously low, but he just shook his head.   
“I cant. I don’t care if we never become anything more than friends, I just want you to be in my life. Please can we go back to the way we were?” His tic was worse than ever but you didn’t allow this to break you. You became limp in his arms.   
“I don’t think so.” You sigh with a heavy heart. You expected him to either leave or just stay like this for a while, but what he did next shocked you.   
You felt him pressing light kisses up and down your neck. You let out a shuddering breath.   
“Toby, what-“   
“Let me prove it to you.” He mumbles against your skin, both interrupting and silencing you.   
“What?” You breath, feeling him pull away and pull on your arm, so you rolled over so you were on your back. He did look terrible. His hair was everywhere, his eyes watery and red and his cheeks were puffy and red.   
“Let me prove that I love you.” His eyes dart down to your lips and back up. He then leans down and kisses your lips.   
You felt him pouring every ounce of passion and love he could into the kiss. His hot lips pressed against your as your eyes fluttered shut to enjoy the moment. Your hands run up his front, around his neck and into his soft hair, allowing your fingers to run though it. You swipe your tongue across his bottom lip and he, in return playful nips yours. When he pulls back, you were both breathless as Toby anxiously awaits your answer.   
“One chance.” You whisper, seeing the smile light up Tobys face as he beams at you.   
“Yeah, one chance and if you hurt her again, you’ll have to deal with us.” Both you and Toby just to and see Jeff, EJ, LJ, Sally, Masky, Hoodie and Slender standing at the door, all with their arms crossed. You heard a snarl and assuming Smiley was somewhere behind the crowed but agreed.   
Toby nodded in fear and one by one, they left.   
He turned back to you, eyes wide with fear. You giggled at his horrified face and he quickly snapped out of it, smiling down at you lovingly.   
“One chance is all I need.” He mumbles before leaning back in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
